Melancolia, No puedo dejar de amarte
by JoxerColeTurner
Summary: Joxer tras un arduo dia de viaje, cuestiona la amistad que tiene con Xena y Gabrielle pero sobre todo reflexiona su relacion y sentimientos hacia Gabrielle.


**Melancolía, no puedo dejar de amarte.**

Ha sido un día muy duro para mí, me encuentro a la mitad del bosque frente a una fogata descansando ya que no pare en todo el día en pescar, pues el dinero ya se me estaba acabando, miro hacia el suelo, no sé si será por que la fogata me esta molestando un poco con su calor y su luz o por que no me siento bien.

Por mi mente pasa varias cosas y no sé que pensar, de lo único que estoy seguro es de este dolor que llevo en el corazón. Llevo mis manos a mi cara y me tapo mis ojos, lentamente las arrastro por todo mi cabello, finalizando con mi nuca para luego poner mis brazos en mis piernas.

El dolor se vuelve más intenso, no tengo ganas de comer, sigo pensando en eso, no sé por que lo sigo haciendo, una parte de mí quiere olvidar por todo lo que he pasado, todos esas cosas que vi, que me entere y que mantuve bloqueadas durante años, años que pase negando esos recuerdos que ahora me agobian el alma pero me agobian no por que pasaron si no por que ellas nunca tuvieron el suficiente valor de decírmelo, ¿Qué?, Acaso yo no era su mejor amigo para que no me tuvieran confianza, acaso no les demostré lo mucho que las quería, lo mucho que significaban para mí, Yo les di todo y que es lo que recibí mentiras mentiras y más mentiras... tal vez fue por que pensaron que me pondría celoso, que me destrozaría el corazón... ¿y saben que? Si hubiera pasado pero lo hubiera entendido... pero otra parte de mi no quiere olvidar, no quiere olvidar todos esas aventuras por las que pasamos, todas esa noches de charlas que teníamos antes de irnos a dormir, todas esas situaciones graciosas por las que pasábamos, todas esas veces en la que me sentía tan bien, tan seguro.

La noche sigue avanzando, junto con ella el frío y el dolor que esta en mi, intento en no seguir pensando en ti, en lo mucho que te amo y en que amas a otra persona, pero no puedo lo intento con desesperación pero no puedo, no puedo olvidarte, ¡No puedo olvidarte Gabrielle!... tomo mi cantimplora que esta a amarrada a mi costado, la abro y comienzo a beber el licor que contiene, para ver si así puedo dejar de pensar en esto, bebo, bebo y sigo bebiendo pero no funciona al contrario me siento peor que antes, mis pensamientos están más presentes que a recordar aquella vez que fui herido por el sacerdote de Apolo, el como estabas desesperada por dejar sola a Xena con su hija, lo enojada que estabas conmigo, tus disculpas, tu preocupación por mí, pero sobre todo aquel momento en que estábamos a solas:

* * *

Joxer: Nosotros ¿Por qué nunca hubo un nosotros Gabrielle?

Gabrielle: ¿Por qué las persona aman... a las personas que a las que aman?, No lo sé

Joxer: Yo sé por que... Por que me haces sentir especial

Gabrielle: Por que eres especial

Joxer: No lo suficiente

Gabrielle: Eres lo bastante especial para verme en los peores momentos de mi vida...lo bastante que he llegado a pensar en ti como un buen amigo

— Silencio —

Joxer: ¿Por que no amaste, Gabrielle?

Gabrielle: Si te amo, pero no de la manera en que tu quieres... creo... desearía hacerlo.

* * *

Regreso a la realidad y pienso que debí haber pasado más tiempo contigo, que debí haber viajado mas con ustedes, pero a veces no podía por que tenia cosas que hacer, desearía haber sido parte de tus mejores recuerdos, talvez debí haber insistido pero no quería perderte y mira las ironía que nos da la vida.

Al igual que el frío, mi dolor va aumentando, mi garganta se esta cerrando, mis ojos se van llenando de lagrimas que no puedo dejar salir, me doy cuenta que estoy celoso, celoso por que amas a Xena y no a mi, intento aceptarlo y me cuesta trabajo pero ¡no puedo!, ¡no puedo!... solo quiero olvidar este dolor, que todo esto paso, que te amo de una forma a la que nunca ame a alguien... sigo y sigo bebiendo hasta la ultima gota, me siento cansado pero no con sueño, intento no pensar por que se que me hará bien pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar en pensar en todas esas veces que pasaba contigo, cuanto te enojabas cada vez que hacia algo mal, el que me golpearas en la nariz y me jalabas de las orejas, cuando me contabas todas esa historias por las que pasabas con Xena... El viento frío esta mas duro que nunca, a ratos mis ojos se cierran lentamente y luego se abren súbitamente, estoy comenzando a dormitar, sigo así durante un rato más, hasta que decido cerrar por un momento mis ojosy en eso comencé a escuchar una voz melodiosa, y muy familiar murmurando:

Voz: Jooxxeerr, Jooxxeerr, Jooxxer, Jooxxerr...—Mi corazón palpita muy rápido, mi respiración se acelera al escuchar esta voz, comencé a sentir un calor extraño que pasaba muy despacio por una de mis mejillas hasta llegar a mi oído, era como alguien pasara suavemente su mejilla por mi piel, puedo escuchar cada vez más fuerte el murmuro —Jooxxeer, Jooxxeerr, Jooxxeerr, Jooxxeerr, — No puedo contenerme y comienzo a llorar lentamente — Joxxeer, Joxxeerr, Jooxxeerr, Te amo

Joxer —Abre sus ojos— : ¡!...

Estoy respirando por la boca, lo único que veo la oscuridad en el bosque, me tranquilizo un poco y vuelvo a respirar por la nariz, empiezo a romper en llanto, no puedo dejar de llorar, no puedo dejar de llorar, lo único que quiero es olvidar este dolor que me destroza lentamente el corazón.

_**Fin del Capitulo**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Comentarios**

Bueno esta historia la cree y publique hace varios años atrás como una respuesta a mis demonios del subtexto (la posible relación entre Xena y Gabrielle) que cargaba y que de cierta forma la considero como una secuela de una historia que llevado en la mente desde hace años y que jamás me he atrevido a escribir pero que algún día espero que vea la luz.

Saludos.


End file.
